Estallido
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: O de como Blaise logró que Ron admitiera su relación en medio de la Sala Común de Slytherin. [Slash]


**...**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Aviso:** Este _fic participa en el tópico "Duelos entre Potterhead" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_

 **Advertencia:** Slash, relación homosexual. Posible OoC (fuera de personaje) y muchas otras cosas que se pueden esperar de mí. Yo ya avise.~

 **Nota:** Gracias a Hime-chan Natsumi por ayudarme con la rebición/correcciones. Gracias, cariño. Te quiero, amiga :3

 **Retada por:** _Angelito Bloodsherry._

 ** _¡Marsha fue capturada, repito, Marsha fue capturada! Feliciten a M2..._**

* * *

 **Estallido.**

 **…**

Harry pasó su mirada esmeralda, de Ron quien apuntaba a cierto moreno italiano con su varita, al resto de los Slytherin que se encontraban en la Sala Común, apuntándoles con sus varitas a él y Ron. El león de cabellos enmarañados suspiró, ya resignado en intentar que su pelirrojo amigo bajara su varita y buscó con un poco de urgencia a Malfoy.

Aunque realmente, la razón por la que busca a la rubia serpiente no tenia mucho que ver con el alboroto que su mejor amigo estaba armando.

Por su parte, Weasley y Zabinni ignoraban todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, completamente sumergidos en la mirada ajena. El italiano, completamente divertido ante la furibunda mirada azul, y el pecoso mago bastante irritado ante la tranquila mirada castaña.

Enojado, el Gryffindor de cabellos rojizos apretó la varita entre sus dedos.—¿Me explicas que tanto hacías con Luna, Zabinni?—practicamente gruñó.

Blaise sonrió seductor y se puso de pie –ya que antes había estado sentado en un sillón–, acortando así la poca distancia que había entre el menor de los hombres Weasley y él. Con un simple movimiento hizo que sus compañeros dejaran de apuntar con sus varitas y las guardaran, mientras sentía la punta del objeto mágico del otro sangre pura apretar contra su pecho.

—Nada que te importe, Weasley.—respondió burlón.

Y eso fue suficiente para que el león de ojos azules frunciera su ceño, y se pusiera rojo, completamente colérico.

—¿Cómo que no?—siseó al entrecerrar los ojos.

Para ese momento la Sala Común de Slytherin estaba sumergida en un completo silencio, no demasiado cómodo. Potter observó con interés la interacción entre su amigo y el otro mago, luego posó su mirada en el Príncipe de las serpientes y éste solo sonrió con diversión al comprender la muda pregunta de su pareja.

—¿Realmente no te lo imaginabas, Harry?—cuestionó.

—No me lo esperaba.—fue la simple respuesta.

Conteniendo las ganas de reír que tenía e ignorando lo que decían Malfoy y Potter, el adolescente de cabellos castaños agrandó su sonrisa.

—Pues no.—repitió firme.

Infeliz, Ron apartó su varita y le dedicó su peor mirada al contrario.

—¡Yo soy tu novio! Pero te pasaste las ultimas dos semanas evitándome y perdiéndote por ahí con Luna.—replicó.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que dijo, fue demasiado tarde, todos los presentes se encontraban callados, sorprendidos y Zabinni sonreía como el gato Cheshire. Así, el que el rostro de Ron estuviese rojo se debió a todo menos la furia desmedida que había sentido hasta hace pocos minutos atrás.

Más que encantado, Blaise se acercó a su pareja –eliminando la poca distancia que los separaba– y acarició una de las coloridas mejillas pecosas.

—Es bueno que lo digas tan enérgico, Ron.—dijo contento.—Por cierto, ¿Nos ayudas a Luna y a mí a buscar naggles?—inquirió con un brillo en sus orbes castañas.

* * *

 _ **Pues sí, atraparon a Marsha pero luego se escapo de nuevo.**_

 _ **¡Hey! Bien esto realmente lo hice un reto, porque decidí escribir de una pareja nueva de las cuales me cuesta sus personalidades, y si a eso le sumamos que llevo sin poder escribir como quiero pos...imaginense. ¡Igual! Este me gustó, ¡hasta me pase del limite, demonios! Pero bueno.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


End file.
